


Not A Eunuch

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their run-in with Set, Jack is very pleased that neither he or Daniel were castrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Eunuch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



> It's so very weird at this juncture starting writing in a fandom this old, knowing that pretty much every idea I've had has probably already been done to death

"So," Jack stretched the word out slowly, rolling his neck to the side with a satisfying crack. "You wanna know something?"

Daniel, who was lying on the couch, his head on Jack's lap while he read, looked up from his book. "What?" 

"I'm not a eunuch."

A snort of laughter escaped Daniel. "No," he agreed. "You're not." He turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Jack's waist through his t-shirt. "You were pretty enthusiastic in demonstrating your lack of eunuch-hood in the locker room earlier. I'm not sure Teal'c's ever going to recover from walking in and seeing you... " 

"Teal'c isn't here now. And..." Jack interrupted as he grabbed Daniel's book from his hands and tossed it to the floor, ignoring his protests. He slid his hand down Daniel's torso, popping his button and unzipping his jeans, pushing his hand inside to play with Daniel's cock. "From the feel of things, neither are you." 

Daniel sighed in pleasure, arching his hips up and spreading his legs slightly. He licked his lips, pushing Jack's t-shirt up, fingers playing over his skin as Jack's hand curled around his cock. "I'm definitely not a eunuch." 

"Exactly. And I think this is cause for celebration." Jack bent forward and kissed Daniel, swallowing his moan as his thumb brushed over the head of Daniel's cock; it firmed and filled in Jack's hand. 

"Celebration?" Daniel's hand cupped the back of Jack's neck, tongue licking past his lips. 

"Yeah, celebrate the fact we both survived Seth with our manhoods intact. " 

"Mmm... and what kind of celebration did you have in mind?" 

"I was thinking it'd probably involve me fucking your brains out." 

Daniel arched his back, rocking his hips up as Jack's lips strayed down his neck, nibbling and kissing. One of his hands grabbed tightly at the couch cushion under him, the other scrubbed at Jack's hair. "That would definitely be a... uh... um... oh fuck Jack... a... that is a... uhh.... fuhh... fitting celebration, yeah. What're you gonna do," he asked, voice low, husky with need. "Bend me over the couch?" 

Jack groaned as he pictured it; Daniel bent over, legs kicked apart, hands braced on the cushions, ass up and out. His own cock hardened, pressing, rubbing against the crotch of his jeans and he swallowed heavily. Daniel's warm breath and the way he was squirming only turned Jack on more, making him so very aware that there was only a thin layer of denim between his erection and Daniel's mouth. "Yeah..." 

As if reading Jack's mind, Daniel chuckled and reached for Jack's fly. With fumbling fingers he freed Jack's cock and encircled it with thumb and forefinger. He slid his fingers up and down the length a few times, making Jack moan low, before dragging his tongue from base to head. He sucked on the tip, groaning as Jack's hand stuttered on his cock, tightening then slacking off, fingers loosening. "Don't stop," Daniel whined, lifting his hand from the couch and circling Jack's wrist. 

Jack moaned, his hand curling back around Daniel's cock, finding his rhythm as Daniel started licking and sucking again. His head fell back against the back of the couch, lips parted and eyes closed. Breath coming in pants, he bucked his hips, hand speeding and tightening around Daniel's cock; Daniel taking him in further, sucking him harder, moaning around him. A moan of Daniel's name and Jack was coming, almost embarrassingly quickly, his orgasm taking him by surprise as he bucked and shuddered.   
Daniel swallowed around Jack, pulling away with a soft pop and wiping come from his chin with the back of his hand. He lips were swollen, his eyes dark and his hips jerking restlessly, one leg falling to the floor. "Jack... please..." He whined as Jack's hand lost it's rhythm then stopped, fisted loosely around him but not moving. "Don't stop... c'mon Jack..." 

Jack grinned, sated, and kissed Daniel, deeply and slowly, cupping his cheek and playing with his hair. 

"Please... Jack... need..." Daniel groaned, biting down on his lower lip. A tremor shook him and he took matters into his own hand, knocking Jack's away and wrapping his fingers around his cock. He brushed his thumb over the head, pre-come slicking up his palm. Panting hard, he quickly found the right rhythm, hand pumping, squeezing and twisting until he was arching up, curled over and crying out as he came, moaning Jack's name. He rode out the waves of his orgasm, stroking his cock until it was too sensitive then slumped back, grabbing Jack and pulling him in for another long, desperate kiss. "Yeah, we're definitely not eunuchs," he panted against Jack's lips. "But..." he continued after he caught his breath, scrubbing his hair from his eyes and grinning at Jack. "Just to be sure, scientifically speaking, we should probably, y'know, move to the bedroom and make sure that everything is in full working order." 

~El Fin~


End file.
